Cosplay
by Shonenevolution
Summary: [OneShot] Un homenaje a mi estilo al Gajevy Love Fest 2015.. Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy y Levy van a ir a una Convención de Manga y Anime disfrazados...pero puede que algo pase y no terminen yendo... Y puede también que Natsu y Gajeel vuelvan ese hecho una competición, aun a expensas de sus novias...


**Con tanto dibujo y fanfic sobre el Gajevy Love Fest de este año…. Se me ocurrió una idea -3-**

 **Espero les guste, y si ya conocen mi estilo con este tipo de historias…pues esperen algo fuerte ;D**

 **-Cosplay-**

Gajeel honestamente aun no entendía cómo demonios termino vistiéndose como un dibujito japonés para luego ir a una convención lleno de tipos mayores de edad los cuales claramente nunca jamás han tocado una mujer en su vida...o al menos el los veía así.

La cosa era que un día durante una pequeña reunión que habían tenido en su casa, Natsu, el cual era por decirlo así su mejor "amigo" **(si por amigo entendemos a alguien con el que de tas golpes a diario)** , le había propuesto la brillante idea de ir a una convención de Anime y Manga que llegaría a la cuidad dentro de poco, el chico musculoso estaba listo para negar la propuesta, hasta que su adorable y hermosa novia de pelo azul, Levy Mcgarden, salto de la nada, y le dijo que le encantaría ir, y esto lo dijo poniendo la carita de perro que tanto torturaba a Gajeel.

Y fue más o menos así como llego a estar sentado en el sofá de su apartamento con los brazos cruzados, usando un disfraz extraño, el cual consistía de una chaqueta roja que tenia clavos clavados en varias partes de esta, el cuello de esta misma se extendía hasta más o menos el inicio de los abdominales del moreno, lo cual dejaba a la vista mucha piel y su pecho musculoso, la chaqueta sin embargo parecía que le quedaba corta ya que no cubría el resto de su vientre a partir de su ombligo, luego de eso usaba un pantalón de cuero también rojo y unas botas negras.

-Mmm…me veo como un maldito afeminado con esta ropa tan ridícula- dijo Gajeel con disgusto al ver como su ropa dejaba a la vista mucha piel…y que además aquel pantalón super ajustado se le caía cuando se sentaba, por lo que en cualquier momento el podría terminar con el culo al aire..

 **-LEV! PUEDO PONERME ALGO MENOS GAY!?-** grito Gajeel mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su novia poniéndose su "super cool disfraz" **(o al menos así es como ella lo llamaba).**

Este entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su novia de espaldas dándole el toque final a su disfraz…

Este era un overol extraño de color blanco con unas manchas que parecían gotas de color negras, además de ello, este overol estaba lleno de cierres, es decir, parecía que estaba lleno de bolsillos, era un disfraz ciertamente bizarro, pero que a Gajeel le pareció jodidamente sexy, más que nada porque ese disfraz se ajustaba al culo de Levy de manera perfecta y porque además, el disfraz de Levy tenía una especie de triangulo en su pecho, lo cual dejaba al aire una pequeña parte de sus delicioso pechos. Gajeel podía ver desde su ángulo que Levy se estaba pintando los labios con un lápiz labial color azul que combinaba con su cabello, este gruño en voz baja mientras olía el delicioso aroma que inundaba la habitación, el cual era el aroma de su novia.

Este se acerco y rodeo a Levy con sus brazos, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera con cariño mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los brazos de sus chico.

-Asumo que te gusta cómo me veo- dijo Levy con una hermosa sonrisa llena de orgullo, Gajeel adoraba verla sonreír pero también quería jugar un poco con ella.

-Pues no tengo ni idea de que vas vestida, pero supongo que te ves bien, nada especial –dijo Gajeel obviamente queriendo burlarse de aquella sonrisa llena de ego de su chica, esta capto el significado de sus palabras y rio en voz baja.

-Oh pues que lastima, bueno, ¿Por qué no te sientas en la cama mientras termino de prepararme?...Oh si, por favor, guárdame esto mientras me estoy vistiendo –dijo Levy apartándose de Gajeel y poniendo algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta roja sin que él pueda ver de qué se trataba, luego de eso salió de la habitación dejando a su chico haciendo un puchero y sentado en la cama.

-Maldita sea, esperaba otro tipo de resultado- dijo el moreno soltando un suspiro, entonces en un arranque de curiosidad puso su mano en el bolsillo buscando aquella cosa que Levy le había confiado –Mmm… parece que es un pedazo de tela o algo –dijo mientras lo agarraba y lo sacaba de aquel escondite.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y deleite, en su mano no había un trozo de tela normal…

No, en su mano estaban las bragas de Levy Mcgarden, lo cual le daba indicio de que ella en esos momentos no llevaba nada.

Fue en ese instante que sintió una risa detrás de si…

-¿Qué le pasa Señor Redfox?, lo noto algo nervioso –dijo Levy con una sonrisa picara detrás de Gajeel, este volteo sorprendido de no haber oído a su chica acercarse y fue ahí cuando su mejilla se encontró con algo húmedo...

Era la lengua de Levy, ella le estaba lamiendo la mejilla lentamente.

-Este es…. **Este es el sabor de un hombre excitado!** –dijo la pequeña mientras bajaba su lengua por el cuello de Gajeel, haciendo que este soltara un gruñido, el cual se volvió en un gemido al sentir aquella lengua pasar sobre su nuez de Adán.

- _¿Q…Que mierda es lo que lee esta Enana para sacar este tipo de ideas?_ -pensó Gajeel aun confundido por el ataque de la lengua de Levy, esta confusión fue rápidamente remplazada por la excitación al sentir los labios de Levy sobre los suyos.

Las manos de Gajeel rápidamente bajaron hacia su trasero donde apretaron firmemente las nalgas de Levy, haciendo que ella se separe del beso al sentir aquel toque tan íntimo, esta miro la cara de Gajeel y soltó una pequeña risa entre sus gemidos.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Gajeel mientras apretaba más fuertemente sus nalgas

-T…Tienes lápiz labial en toda la cara –dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa, Gajeel volteo la mitad y vio a través del espejo que su mejilla y cuello tenían algunas marcas del lápiz labial azul, pero este resaltaba más que nada en sus labios.

Gajeel se limpio aquellas marcas para luego volver a centrar su atención en su pequeña novia...

-¿A qué hora dijo Salamander y la Chica Playboy que iban a venir por nosotros? –pregunto Gajeel mientras se lamia los labios, Levy trago saliva en ese instante al ver la cara de su novia y más aun, ver aquel bulto tan grande que resaltaba en sus pantalones rojos.

-C...creo que Lu-Chan dijo que venían a las 4 en punto –dijo Levy nerviosamente mientras frotaba sus piernas para tratar de calmar el calor que rápidamente se formo entre ellas, Gajeel volteo la mirada y vio el reloj de su celular, luego sonrió al ver que aun tenían 2 horas para que sus amigos vayan a recogerlos….

Este se abalanzo sobre Levy y la encerró con su enorme cuerpo, esta dio un pequeño gemido al sentir aquel bulto apretándose contra su estomago...

- **Creo que me voy a vengar por ese ataque a traición, Levy-chaan~~-** dijo Gajeel con una voz risueña mientras enterraba sus dos manos dentro de aquel triangulo en el pecho de Levy y sujetaba los pezones ya duros de su compañera, ella gimió al sentir como los pellizcaba con tanta fuerza…

 **Y así pasaron las 2 horas…**

El teléfono de Levy empezó a sonar para el disgusto de la pareja que se encontraba en la cama aun con parte de sus disfraces puestos en pleno acto sexual, Levy se separo un poco de Gajeel para alcanzar el teléfono mientras su novio no dejaba de penetrarla con violencia, ella temía que sus voz la delatara al hablar con quien sea que los estuviese llamando...

-P…Podrías parar un segundo, n… **AAH!...** No soy capaz de hablar si me la metes tan fuerte! –dijo Levy con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba activa en esos momentos, Gajeel sonrió y hizo todo lo contrario y empezó a golpear con fuerza el interior de la cavidad de Levy con su miembro, haciendo gritar a la pequeña.

El chico de cabello largo estiro la mano y sujeto el teléfono que aun estaba sonando, este oprimió el botón de contestar y puso el teléfono en la oreja de su novia para que ella hablara, todo eso mientras el sonreía al verla sonrojada y tratando de reprimir sus gemidos.

-H...Hola- dijo Levy tartamudeando mientras trataba de controlar sus gritos, pero Gajeel no se la ponía fácil ya que mientras una mano sujetaba el teléfono, la otra mano de su novio atacaba sus pezones, Levy juraba que podía oír la risa de su novia detrás de ella al sentirla gemir levemente.

- **H…Hola Levy chan, es L...Lucy!** \- exclamo la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono, la amiga de la pequeña estaba hablando de forma entrecortada y de fondo se escuchaban un sonido como que de golpes – **P...Perdóname , pero h…hoy no podremos ir a laaa mmm** … -la amiga de Levy no fue capaz de seguir con la frase debido a alguna razón desconocía, Levy estaba algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga al escuchar esos golpes, los cuales aumentaron la intensidad.

-¿L..Lucy?-pregunto Levy nerviosa, Gajeel se había detenido al ver la cara de su novia.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras acercaba su cara a la de su novia.

-No sé, Lu-chan de pronto dejo de hablar y solo escucho unos golpes, me preocupa ¿alguien la estará atacando?-pregunto Levy mientras activaba el altavoz de su teléfono para que ambos puedan escuchar los ruidos extraños que provenían de la casa de Lucy.

Gajeel por su parte le importaba un carajo lo que le estuviese pasando a la Rubia, pero la cara de preocupación de su chica le partía el corazón, por lo que trato de deducir que era lo que pasaba... y fue entonces cuando aquellos golpes de habían vuelto algo más violentos, Gajeel logro detectar que uno de los ruidos era algo golpeando contra la pared y pudo oír que alguien estaba tratando de acallar sus gritos o los gritos de alguien.

Y fue ahí que Gajeel encajo todas las pizas de aquel "rompecabezas", este soltó una risa, su novia no entendía lo que pasaba.

- **Oye, Salamander!** …estas siendo muy rudo con la cama de la Conejita, la vas a destrozar- grito Gajeel al teléfono, y en ese instante los ruidos se acallaron momentáneamente, se escucho la voz de una mujer en el fondo y como la cama rechinaba.

Levy se cubrió la boca al entender por fin que quería decir su novio y su rostro rápidamente se cubrió con una sombra profunda de rojo.

- _N...No es lo que piensan_ –dijo nuevamente Lucy desde el otro lado del teléfono, claramente avergonzada por haber sido atrapada en medio de tal acto.

-Oh claro que no- dijo Gajeel en un tono claramente sarcástico, Levy aun estaba muy avergonzada como para decir algo- mira Conejita, si quisiéramos saber cómo te la está metiendo el Cabeza de Vela, pos para eso nos mandas una foto o algo, porque solo con el audio como que es incomodo –volvió a decir Gajeel con una enorme sonrisa, del otro lado del teléfono se escucho un pequeño _"¿a quién coño le dice Cabeza de vela ese puto!?"_ y momentos después la llamada se corto.

Gajeel le resto importancia al asunto y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia su novia, quitándola de su transe al colocar nuevamente su miembro erecto dentro de ella con fuerza.

- **Ahh mierda** \- grito Levy al sentirlo tan adentro, Gajeel se rio, le encantaba escucharla decir groserías en tales momentos. Fue ahí cuando el teléfono de Levy volvió a sonar, pero esta vez, como una indicación de que le había llegado un mensaje en **WhatsApp,** Gajeel agarro el celular sin dejar de penetrar a Levy o siquiera bajar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Gajeel vio que era una foto que le mandaba Lucy, este la abrió y para su sopesa era una foto que Natsu le había sacado a Lucy mientras la penetraba, el chico de cabello negro pudo ver que ambos aun seguían con aquellos disfraces extraños que se habían comprado para el evento de Anime que supuestamente iban a ir.

Gajeel pensó que esa era una idea estúpida de Natsu y casi parecía un exhibicionista descarado al hacer tal cosa, mas aun porque aquello significaba que le había enviado una foto de su novia desnuda a alguien, pero lo que decía abajo hizo que aquella foto tuviese un significado diferente..

 _Al menos este "Cabeza de Vela" hace gritar a su chica no como el "acero oxidado" de Redfox y además, me estoy tirando a una jodida princesa jaja_

Para el ojo normal, eso no justificaría nada la cosa tan extraña que hizo Natsu, ya que la intimidad de cada pareja es sagrada…pero para Gajeel era una declaración de guerra, ya que como bien sabemos todos, estos dos idiotas son extremadamente competitivos, incluso en tales actos como el sexo.

-Ya verá este, idiota- dijo Gajeel lleno de decisión, este miro a su novia que estaba debajo de el gritando con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía la mano para no gritar mas insultos, y fue ahí que le tomo una foto y se la mando a su "competidor".

-¿Q..Que haces!?-pregunto Levy al escuchar aquel sonido que hacia su celular al sacar una foto, Gajeel volteo la posición en la cual estaban, ahora Levy estaba cabalgando sobre Gajeel mientras este estaba acostado en la cama. El Redfox le acerco el celular a Levy y le mostro la foto que le mando Natsu.

- _Q..Que es esto?_ –dijo Levy confundida al ver la cara de su mejor amiga y como estaba medio desnuda –L..Lu chan se disfrazo de princesa, que tierno –dijo Levy al ver el disfraz de su mejor amiga, al parecer en esos momentos su mente no estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad, cosa que le dio gracia a Gajeel.

Y ahí le llego otro mensaje de Lucy, el cual era otra foto, esta era con Lucy puesta en cuatro patas dando una buena visión de su espalda y su trasero, abajo decía _"¿Levy de disfrazo de Buccellati?, Cool!, Lucy no me dejo disfrazarme de Jotaro :c "._

 _-¿"_ Buccellati"?- dijo Gajeel mirando a su novia desde abajo, pero le resto importancia a ese asunto, y con una sonrisa le saco otra foto a su novia, mientras ella trataba de detenerlo con las poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, aunque suena raro, todo eso de sacarse fotos le excitaba de alguna forma a la pequeña Mcgarden.

 **Ahora dando un poco el punto de vista de Natsu en casa de Lucy…**

Natsu apretaba con fuerza las nalgas de Lucy mientras la penetraba , Lucy enterró su cabeza en la almohada que estaba ante ella mientras se afirmaba con fuerza a las sabanas de su cama, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía decir nada coherente, ya ni le molestaba que su novio le estuviese sacando fotos a su cuerpo desnudo mientras él la penetraba.

-Mira Lucy-dijo Natsu estirando el cuerpo y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, esta abrió levemente sus ojos y vio que era una foto de su amiga Levy, en ella se podía ver que estaba sentada sobre el miembro de Gajeel y como su cuerpecito estaba lleno de sudor, además dejaba ver un poco los abdominales de Gajeel y parte del miembro hinchado del moreno el cual estaba dentro de la Mcgarden, debajo de la foto decía _"Mi enana se ve mucho mas cool que tu princesita guarra, gihehe"_

-Le…v se ve genial con el tr..traje de Bruno jeje aaah!- dijo la rubia en voz baja, Natsu la volteo y ahora estaban cara a cara- G..Gajeel se vistió de B..Ban ¿oh...N...No?-pregunto la Rubia mientras su novio atacaba sus enormes pechos con voracidad, este asintió mientras chupaba uno de los pechos de Lucy haciéndola gritar como loca.

Natsu le entrego el celular a Lucy mientras el empezaba a atacar su otro pezón, ella entendió que es lo que quería que hiciera.

- _Me siento como una perra haciendo esto_ \- pensó Lucy mientras estiraba el brazo para poder sacarle una foto a Natsu mientras él se encontraba _"comiendo "_ su pecho, Lucy apenas podía lograr mantener la cámara firme, pero lo logro y saco la foto, para luego enviarla casi automáticamente sin lograr escribir nada.

Esta fue respondida al instante por una foto que fue tomada claramente por Levy, en ella estaba Gajeel levantado sosteniendo a Levy por sus piernas enfrente de un espejo, la cara de la amiga de Lucy estaba roja, con esa pose que tenían se podía ver la intensidad de la penetración de Gajeel y su tamaño, cosa que avergonzó a la rubia, mas aun al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga lleno de mordiscos y demás marcas..

Debajo de la foto decía _"Supongo que hoy no vamos a esa mierda de Manga y Anime ¿verdad?"_

A lo que Lucy respondió con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas mientras sentía que estaba cerca de correrse...

 _¿Y tú qué crees?_

FIN 3

 **No me pregunten de donde salió esta idea, simplemente creo que hice una amalgama de todos los temas del Love Fest de este año, pero con Lucy y Natsu incluido de mi retorcida manera :D**

 **También es una crítica social por el WhatsApp :,v**

 **(nah es mentía)**

 **Ya subiré el cap de Levy Mcgarden: Ace Attorney y My Little Hero, espérenlo!**

 **PD: Por las dudas, Ban es un personaje principal de Nanatsu no Taizai y Bruno Buccellati es un personaje de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, de la quinta saga Vento Aureo ;3**


End file.
